


They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

by mcrhomo



Series: Frank Iero/Gerard Way Poetry Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Grieving, M/M, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrhomo/pseuds/mcrhomo
Summary: Lips meet lips.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank Iero/Gerard Way Poetry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

Shaking hands

Sketch 

And write

On this paper

Blotted ink

Makes me

Even more

Deranged; who have I become?

Lips meet lips

And words meet words

Promises meet emptiness.

I met Frank

Years ago; I don’t remember how long.

We fell in love.

We spent

A good life 

Together.

And lips met lips

Minds met minds

And entire worlds were revealed.

He promised me

That he would 

Stay alive

If not for him,

For me.

I could see

The pain; he was getting worse

Eyes lost light

And lives lost meaning

And lips met lips

In a null chance to make him feel again

I expected it.

That doesn’t mean

I didn’t cry

When I found him

On the bathroom floor

All that means

Is that 

I hoped

He would

Get better

But deep down

I knew he wouldn’t.

Tears met cheeks

And pain met mind

And I wish

That lips could’ve met lips

One last time

I saw his

Gravestone; I couldn’t bear to see him in a casket.

“Frank Anthony Iero, Jr.”

I hated

This piece of rock.

He was 

So much more

Than a slab of stone.

He was everything.

He was the world.

Seeing the sunrise

After staying up all night,

Tired eyes

And a certain static

To your mind and body.

That was Frank.

Neon colors

And starless city skies

And the smell

Of new magazines

That was Frank.

I see pictures of him

And remember 

All that he was.

I curse to a god,

If he’s there.

“Why did you 

Take him away

From me?”

Pen meets paper

And mind meets memories

And lips meet lips,

In the countless dreams

About being able

To say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing poetry basically  
i hope u liked it. leave a comment if u did

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frerard Poetry One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411657) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)


End file.
